1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to X-ray film holders and, more particularly, to an X-ray film holder particularly adapted for conveniently holding a piece of X-ray film within a patient's mouth during the course of dental work or while the patient is anesthetized.
2. Prior Art
In the course of performing dental work such as root canal work, tooth extraction, and many other types of dental operations, it may be necessary or desirable to take X-rays of a patient's teeth. Typically, a small piece of X-ray film will be carried by a plastic or cardboard frame and will be positioned as desired on the inner side of teeth to be examined. Film holders have been designed so that the patient can use his teeth to clamp the film in place during an X-ray operation. Other holders have been developed so that the X-ray film can be held properly in place without the necessity of the patient using his teeth to clamp the film in place. If nothing else, a simple expedient is to have the patient hold the X-ray film in place with a finger.
The foregoing techniques are effective under most circumstances, but are lacking in other circumstances. For example, it is impossible to have the patient bite down on a film holder during the course of certain work such as root canal work. It also is difficult, if not impossible, for a patient to assist in holding X-ray film in place while anesthetized. In these circumstances, use of the patient's finger, a hemostat, and various special film holders presently in existence are not adequate.
In view of the foregoing difficulties, it is an object of the present invention to provide an X-ray film holder for dental work.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an X-ray film holder which will be easily usable to properly position a piece of X-ray film within a patient's mouth either while dental operations are in progress or while the patient is anesthetized, or both.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an inexpensive X-ray film holder which will function to properly hold X-ray film in place within a patient's mouth during the course of dental work in progress or while the patient is anesthetized, or both, and which is sufficiently inexpensive that it can be disposed after use.